Power Rangers Flight Squad
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: An aptation of Jetman. In a parrel world in the year 2034. Lord zedd has come to take other. Can the Power Rangers Flight Squad stop him.
1. Red meets Black

**Disclaimer I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentei Jetman (Or Final Fantasy) **

**I was talking to Pinkwildcat94 who is the author of project Pirate. So I decided to adapt one of the best Super Sentei Seasons to have been made.**

**I Present **

**POWER RANGERS FLIGHT SQUAD **

Chapter 1

When Red meets Black.

We all know the Power Rangers. There have been about 16 teams. Now let us go to a different world. A world was the sky is the limit. Also darkness is the usurper of worlds.

The year is 2034.

In the darkest reaches of space. There stood a castle which was floating in the sky. Inside the castle was smoke and metal. Inside there was a chair with a huge Z on it. When it turned the was the tyrant. Lord Zedd. Different from the one we know he had black skin instead of red. Also a tattered cape behind him.

Then he got up. "So it has come. After 1762 years I have come home".

Then he moved his hand to the air. "Come my minions of darkness show yourself to me".

Then all of a sudden what look like zombie samurai came up to him. There swords were hands. Also they looked like ghouls with dead samurai amour.

"Soon the earth shall be mine".

Then he clenched his fits together. Then put his staff into the air. He heard cheering from his minions.

Meanwhile on earth.

Was a gas station. There was a man there who had chocolate spiky hair. He looked like he was in his 18's. Also wore a brown jacket with a black top underneath it. He also had brown trousers with black shoes with black gloves.

He was talking on the phone. The sunset was approaching.

"So this is the kid. He looks okay enough but does he actually have it in him to qualify"?

On the phone. "Yes Tim he's the kid we need to complete the team. So stop wasting time and get him".

Then Tim replied "Okay stop bragging Ill get him". With that he put his phone back into his jacket.

Then he took a picture out. "Dragon Strife Infer his parents were Final Fantasy fans or they had a huge love for Dragons. Poor kid looks like he's going to get a lot of experience".

With that he went on his bike and left.

Meanwhile in a boarding school. There was a boy with brown hair and a black high School uniform.

He looked like the age of 15. As he was walking he looked at a bird. It was a blue bird.

Then he was taken back to reality as his head mistress taped him on the shoulder. "Mr Strife. You are to head to my offense". Then Dragon groaned. The head mistress was in her 60's and looks like an average horrible teacher. As they got there Dragon saw Tim sitting down on a chair. "Hollow there Dragon. I'm Tim Benison your new legal guardian". Then Dragon looked at miss. "Don't know Dragon but Mr Benison has all your legal guardianship certificate's your his".

After 5 minutes Dragon looked at Tim. "Why are you here"? But before Tim could reply some Samurai Zombies came and started to attack. Then Tim looked at Dragon "Get into the bushes and stay there until this is over". Then Dragon hid. Then Tim looked at the samurai. "All right you freak's its time I showed true some true power".

Then Tim showed his arm were a there was a symbol of a black bird. "Flight Squad Boost Power". With that Tim turned into a suit with a black bird's helmet silver mouth cover. On the body was a black eagle symbol with white spandex at the bottom and black boots.

"Alright let's do this". Then Tim started to attack all the Samurai there. But was almost over powered. Then he saw Dragon. "Get to the bike and find the morpher". Then Dragon got to the bike and saw a red version of Tim's morpher. Then he knew what to do.

"Flight Squad Boost Power". Then Dragon Morphed into a red version of Tim's suit. "Alright Tim lets take care of them". Then Dragon and Tim started to fight all the Samurai.

When they were all beaten. Dragon and Tom demorphed. Then Dragon looked at Tom straight into the eye.

Tim then did a slight chuckle. "I guess I should have asked. Do you want to be a Power Ranger"?

To Be Continued

Here's a quick theme song.

**Go Flight Squad**

**Go **

**Go**

**Power Rangers Flight Squad will save you. **

**We were the chosen. We were the savers. We will save the universe.**

**Go **

**Go **

**Power Rangers Flight Squad will be there **

**Go**

**Go**

**We fly till we die**

**Go**

**Go**

**Power Rangers Flight Squad**

**Go**

**Go**

**Defenders of the sky**

**Go**

**Go**

**Power Rangers Flight Squad. **


	2. The 5 Birds

**Power Rangers Flight Squad **

**I don't own Power Rangers or Super Sentei.**

**Chapter 2**

**The 5 Birds.**

When the day was ending Tim and Dragon were both on Tim's black bike. It had become night time already but the bike was going throw the mist.

Then Dragon asked Tim a question. "So Tim what's a Power Ranger? This is the first time I've heard of it".

Then Tim replied "You see I'm part of a group called Flight Squad. In it we are a group of humans who have to stop a threat to earth".

Then Dragon looked a little startled. "So what is the threat exactly"?

"Demons they are a kingdom of Demons. They have been going from world to world destroying them to satisfy there blood lust the sick freaks. We don't know were they come from but once we sore them we put the pieces together. Then we knew they had to be stopped. So that's why Flight Squad was made".

Then Dragon looked shocked for a bit. "So it's me and you against these Demons. That sounds really something I wanted to do at my age".

Then Tim laughed. "I wish it was just you and me against them maybe I could do the job better alone. You have good fighting skills I could have you as my partner. Wait here we are".

Then Tim stopped the bike. He and Dragon got off it. They had stopped at a MacDonald's which looked abandoned.

Then Dragon looked confused. "Hey Tim what are we doing here"?

Then Tim put his hand on Dragon's shoulder. "Don't make worries just trust me".

The next thing they had become light and vanished. Then next thing they were in a machine lab. There were chemical's also computers on each side.

All Dragon could do was just stare.

When Dragon was walking he accidently bumped into someone. The man he bumped into was his age. Had dark skin also wore classes. He had a white uniform with a yellow bird on the back of his jacket.

Then Dragon got up and brushed the papers off him. "Sorry for that I didn't see you". Then the person he bumped to got up.

"No it my fault I was the one who wasn't looking. Hey you're the new kid. So welcome I'm Jake Gardner the scientist here also the yellow ranger".

Dragon got his hand out. "It's nice to meet you I'm Dragon Strife the Red Ranger apparently".

Then Tim cut in "Well I've better be making my way to the commander and report this to him". But before he could do anything he was stopped when a girl with amber hair stopped him. "So were have you been"? She said in a kind of a harsh voice. She had the same uniform as Jake only with blue colours instead of yellow also had a skirt with long black boots. "So were have you been at the club again because if you have so help me". But before she could finish Tim got his hands up in a defence way. "Easy I went to find the new member" he then pointed to Dragon.

Then she turned from angry to a nice smile. "So your Dragon hello I'm Jane Smith I'm the Blue ranger also the communication officer and this guys checker". Then Tim looked at her "What's that suppose to mean? I'm sulphur this time".

Then Dragon looked at Jake "what does she mean by that"? Then Jake went up to him "Well you see they kind of have something but Tim keeps messing it up".

Then the door opened and there was a girl with long black and the same type of uniform as Jane but the blue parts were white. She then looked at everybody "Have you guys seen my folder. I'm almost late for. Then she stopped and then noticed Dragon. Then Dragon went up to her. "Hey there I'm Dragon Strife". Then He got his hand out "I'm Rose Swan the white ranger". Then she just passed him but before Dragon could here another word the alarm went off. Then Tim called everyone alright it time to morph. They all said in unison "Flight Squad Boost Power".

They had morphed. Jake, Jane and Rose's suit were similar to Dragon's and Tim's only there colours were the main parts of the suit. Rose's suit had Pink trousers instead of white.

They had come down to Earth. Dragon was amazed that they could fly in there suits. The Demon they were fighting in the desert was a Wolf demon with bat wings. It didn't say anything but was still causing mayhem at a village it was attacking.

Rose looked at the demon "We have to stop it at all costs". Then the rest of Flight Squad was fighting the demon all except dragon instead of fighting he looked as if he was examining it.

Jake saw this "What is Dragon doing just standing there". Then he was pushed off. Tim got up and realised something. Rose was about to go for another attack but was stopped by Tim. "What are you doing Tim we cant wait for him we need to fight" then Tim looked at her. "I think Dragon knows what he's doing".

The next thing Dragon did was jump to the air and summoned his wing he was going straight for the Demon's eyes. He got his sword out then throws it straight into the eye. The demon screamed with rage but then exploded.

Dragon landed some were else. Then was right behind him. "What do you think you were doing you could have gotten hurt". Then She took off her helmet so did Dragon. "I wasn't worried about getting hurt so long as the mission was completed". Then Rose still had annoyed look at him. "The Demon was using a machine. We could have taken it with us back to base and find out more about the Demons.

"I don't care about whom the main leader of the Demons is I just want in and out". Then he put the helmet back on and flew to a near mountain which was raining. When he got to the top he sat down on a rock and just looked.

"I don't want anyone to die. I just want to get this offer with and just disappear. Like they did".


	3. A  Near disaster

**Chapter 3**

**A Near disaster**

**I don't own Power Rangers or Super Sentei or (Digimon)**

Mean while in the darkest part of space. Lord Zedd king of the demons was pondering around his castle. Then he spoke "I can't believe they were able to defeat my Wolf Demon. Well I shouldn't really be surprised. He was one of the weakest of my army".

Then Zedd walked to his throne. Once he got there he eventually sat down. "These Power Rangers are a step that I must leap from or else fall down. But the Red Ranger there's something different about him. He knew how to take care of my Demon with out even getting marked".

Then Zedd put his hand next to his face thinking. "I must attack Flight Squad from the inside. I know what Demon I should create".

Then Zedd stood up and put his staff in his hand. "Power of the darkness of ages. Give me the power of demonic and give me new life". With that his staff glowed and the lightning came out of it. Once it touched the ground a shadowy figure came. It wore Ninja type black cloths it had a grey face that was concealed. Then it spoke "I'm the Demon Ninja Soroto. What is my master's bidding"?

Then Zedd looked at Soroto. "I need you to sneak into Flight Squads head quarter's and plant this secret bomb". Then he summoned into his hand a dark device. It looked like a big toy spider but with massive clock on it. Then Soroto got hold of it "I will not fail you my lord". With that he vanished.

Mean while in the base in Rose's and Jane's room. The girls were in the night cloths. Jane was in her PJ s and Rose was in simple under wear. Then Rose walked up to Jane who was on her computer. Then Rose asked Jane a question. "So what are you doing you've been on that computer since we came back from that mission. When are you going to put it away"? Then Jane looked at her for a moment then replied. "Well you see Rose the Commander gave me a special experiment to do. It could really be useful for the team". Then Rose had curiosity on her face "What is it then"? Then Jane replied "I'm not at liberty to tell you or any of the team members. You're going to have to see it yourself once its done. Well that's as much done for tonight. Good night Rose".

With that Jane put her computer away and turned off the light and went under her covers. Rose did the same thing. But once she did she couldn't get to sleep. She thought to herself what the matter with me is. I mean sure we beat the Demon but why can't I stop thinking of Dragon. He destroyed the piece of equipment that could end the invasion in weeks. Now it's gone. Then Rose just took a breath in "Stupid Dragon".

Meanwhile in the gym room. Dragon had his school jacket off was hitting a wall. Then he heard a voice "You know I think you're supposed to hit the equipment then a stone rock wall". Then Dragon saw who the voice belonged to. It was Jake who had said it and next to him Tim who was in he flight squad uniform. It was like Jakes only the yellow was black.

Dragon just looked at the with a sweaty face "What do you two want". Then Tim went up to him. "You know I came hear allot when I became Black ranger. I was already strong but I felt I could do some extra training. What's your excuse"?

Then Dragon looked down. "I just needed to get some things off my back. Just leaf me alone". Then Tim stopped Dragon from punching the wall with his hand stopping his. Then Tim looked at Dragon in the eyes. Then Tim spoke one word "Dragon". Then Tim punched Dragon right in the face. Dragon fell down with a red mark on his left cheek. Then Jake went up to Tim. "Tim what do you think your doing he could have got seriously hurt if not now". Then Jake went up to Dragon who was going to help Dragon up. Then Tim got his hand to Dragon and helped him also get up. Then Tim spoke to Dragon. "Dragon the reason you attacked that Demon by yourself was because you did not trust all of us completely. You've been alone all your life so you had to depend on yourself. But your not alone now so don't act like it". Then Tim walked away with Jake by his side.

Then Dragon looked at them "not alone".

Then Dragon just walked off.

The next day Jane had got out of her bed and changed to her uniform. Then she looked at Rose who was still in her bed. "Hey Rose shouldn't you be up by now"?

Then Rose gave a simple response "The commander said I could have the day off". Then Jane just nodded "Sleep tight".

While Jane was walking she saw Tim and Jake. "Hey you two. So where's Dragon"? Then Jake replied "I think he's taking his own tour of the place". Then Tim spoke up "We should leave him for a while. He needs some alone time".

So the 3 left but they didn't notice a shadow in the background.

Meanwhile Rose got up from her bed. "That was a good sleep". Then she stopped and thought about Dragon. "Maybe I was hard on him. I should apologize I mean he's are new leader he's got bigger responsibility". As she was about to make her way to the wardrobe the door opened. Then Rose turned around. "Jane did you forget some". Then Rose saw that it wasn't Jane but Soroto. Rose was about to morph but then Soroto threw the bomb on her. The black spider turned all mushy and covered her legs arms and mouth. She fell on the bed "Mphh mph mpphh". Was all she could get out.

Then Soroto went up to her. "Sorry White Ranger but I can't let you spill on my master's plans". Then Rose tried to get up but was useless her legs were to bound and she was gagged so she couldn't morph.

Then Soroto went up to her "I hope you like fire works because this one's going to be massive". Then he pushed the clock and it turned red. "In one hour you and the command station will be gone". Then he destroyed the controls on the door so no one could get in. Then Soroto vanished and was back on earth on a grass field.

On the station was a red alert Dragon and the other 3 Rangers were there. Tim heard it and saw the computer. "Dam a demon alright everyone morph. Dragon fin Rose then morph with her and get with us". Dragon nodded and ran to Rose's room. The Jane looked at the screen. "Looks like a Ninja demon". Jake responded "Let's morph guys". Then they all said in unison "Flight Squad Boost Power".

While the 3 morphed and went to fight Soroto. Dragon was running to Rose's room. Once he got there he knocked loudly on her door. "Rose we have to go now. Rose". Then Dragon felt something. He closed his eyes and heard to things it sounded like someone trying to talk and the other like a tick tock. Then Dragon opened his eyes and knew what to do. "Flight Squad Boost Power". Then he morphed and got his sword out and broke the door. He saw Rose in her current position. He went up and broke the bomb off with his sword. Rose could breathe again. Then Dragon went up to her "Rose are you okay". She looked faint. "Dragon thank you". Then she fainted Dragon took her to a medical bed. Before he left he saw medical robots look after her. "Please be safe". Then Dragon went to join his other comrades.

Tim Jake and Jane got there blasters and fired full charge at Soroto. Then Dragon went behind him. Got his sword out and did one final slash. Then Soroto was destroyed. Then the others went up to him. Jane asked "Where's Rose" in a concerned voice. "She's okay right known the ninja tried to kill her and the base but I stopped it in time". Then Jake went up to him "Good work Dragon". Then Tin nodded. "You're ready to become the leader of this team". Then Dragon nodded.

Then they felt an earth quake and turned around. Some how Soroto had become a giant. "So you thought I was dangerous before but now I'm a tower".

Tim looked at it "How did it do that"? Then Jake went next to him "I know what you mean. He's huge".

Then Jane got her morpher "Don Worry guys we were prepared fro this. Go Flight Zords". Then 4 Giant Jets came one looked like a red hawk while the other 4 were blue, yellow and black. The group jumped into the jets. Jake was amazed "This is awesome it's so cool. I don't care if I wasn't apart of the making but its so cool". Then Tim looked at his zord "Good works Jane we can use these to beat him".

Then Jane replied from her zord. "Thanks Tim. So Dragon what do you think"?

Dragon looked around "this is so Awesome now let's get rid of this guy". Then the 4 zords all fired at the Ninja Demon and destroyed it.

Mean while in Zedd's fortress. Zedd was fuming "I can't believe they defeated another of my creations. Even with the growth it was destroyed. No matter there will all ways be next time".

Mean while back on base it had become night time. Jane was working on her computer. Jake was doing experiments. While Tim had come with a smile on his face. "Everyone meet our Red Ranger". Then Dragon came in wearing a Red Flight Squad uniform. Jane and Jake were telling him he looked awesome and cool. But Dragon just looked out of the window. Then he thought today we were lucky. But Rose is still recovering I don't know what our enemies are planning. But what ever it is me and my friends we beat it.


	4. The Past comes back

**I don't own Power Rangers**

**Chapter 4: The Past comes back.**

Meanwhile in Zedd's evil fortress. Zedd was walking around again in his throne room around the misty floors. "I can't believe they were prepared for the next attack. Those Zords are another blasted help".

Then Zedd went and sat down in his chair. "I must find away to attack the Rangers with another fire. Wait I know".

Then Zedd left his throne room. He walked a spiral stair case which was rock. Then he went throw a door. When he entered there were 1000's of coffins. "Ahh yes when I was banished. I could only take these coffins of Demons. They are all here just waiting for the darkness. But I can't revive all of them. Only when we reach earth can I do that. So I shall revive you Paradox".

Then Zedd pointed his Z staff at one of the coffins. Then when it opened was a demon. It had two horns was human shaped had blue wizard cloths. It had a wolf type face with wolf legs. "What has my lord brought me from the dead to do"?

Then Zedd went up to him. I need you to get me rangers Paradox". Then Paradox looked at him curiously. "May I ask what are Rangers my lord"?

Then Zedd spoke up again "They are the ones who are between me and my destiny. I need Rangers from another world and you can do that". Then Zedd summoned a black eye with a red chip init. "This was left by the Red Ranger. You can use this to contact Rangers from different words". Then Paradox nodded took the eye and went to a potions room. Then Zedd looked at the moon from his window "Soon Rangers soon".

Meanwhile in the base of Flight Squad. Dragon was training with Tim they had been fighting for half an hour already. Then Tim spoke up "So what do you think about the Zords. As for me I love them".

Then Tim swung a punch but Dragon missed it. Then Dragon replied to Tim's answer. "Well I love them too even though there big".

Then Tim stopped "I've got to go Dragon. It's been along day". Then Dragon nodded "see you Tim". Then Tim nodded got his jacket and left. Then Dragon was back to punching a punch bag. "I've got to get stronger got to get stronger. I don't know how Zedd was able to make his monster grow. But thank God I found the bomb in time or else". Before he could finish he heard another voice "Or else what"?

Then Dragon turned around and saw it was Rose in her uniform "Or else you would be dead". Then Rose put her hands on her hips "Listen thanks for saving me. But I could have handled it myself you know".

Then Dragon laughed "Yeah you could have. But you were too tied up to morph". Then Rose went up to him. "Listen I don't need to have a babysitter. I can handle myself the only reason I got like that was because I was surprised. So don't make a big deal about it". Then she was walking away. But that didn't stop Dragon from taking advantage of the situation. "At least I saw your panties. But I guess you were to sleepy to realize you were still in your underwear".

Then Rose's face went red. Then she walked up to Dragon. Then Dragon's cheek started to hurt. He realised Rose had just slapped him across the cheek.

He put his hand on his cheek. His face wasn't funny but looked sad and hurt. Then Rose spoke up "I don't know if you been with Tim to long. Or it was a joke but don't you ever talk to me like that ever again".

Then Dragon then had an Idea "Why don't we settle this".

But before he could answer the alarm bell went off. Rose looked at Dragon "Come on let's morph and get this other with"

Then Dragon nodded. They both came to the main hall. Jake was seeing the damage "Looks like a surge of energy has gone past New York". Then Dragon nodded "We better get this done. Come on guys". Then they all said in unison "Flights Squad Boost Power" Then the Rangers flew to New York.

Mean while in Zedd's fortress. Paradox came up to Zedd "My Lord I have summoned Rangers from another world. Since I used the Red Rangers power in the summoning I got Red Rangers". Then Zedd nodded "Good Paradox can you tell me anything else about them"?

Then Paradox nodded "You see these Rangers have actually come from the past in there world. In the year 2002. It appears that they were trying to destroy what your counterpart in that world once builds".

Then Zedd just sat at his throne "I don't care about my counterpart. So long as the Rangers are destroyed. Summon the Red Rangers".

Then the rangers landed at a dock. Then Tim looked around "I don't see anything here". Then Jane went up to Jake "Jake are you sure there's something here".

But before Jake could reply fire bolts came. The Rangers fell but where shocked to see who had caused it. There were 10 Red Rangers. The Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, Red Alien Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, Red Space Ranger, Red Lost Galaxy Ranger, Red Light speed Rescue Ranger, Red Time force Ranger, Quantum Ranger and the Red Wild Force Ranger.

Then Rose looked at Dragon "I guess you're not the only Red Ranger anymore".

Then Dragon nodded "I guess not".

TO BE continued


	5. Flight Squad Vs Forever Red

**Chapter 5: Power Rangers Flight Squad VS Power Rangers Forever Red Part 1 **

**Declaimer I do not own Power Rangers.**

In the world were we original Power Rangers were made. There have been about 20 Red Rangers. Each of them protecting the world from the forces of evil and destruction.

But know the first 10 Power Rangers of the famous episode "Forever Red" have come to the world of Flight Rangers Flight Squad a team of 5 members. Boarding the sky's fighting the evil demon threat.

Now these two teams of come for one Epic Team Up.

Power Rangers Flight Squad theme plays which can be read at chapter 1.

Both Ranger teams both run at each other in the docks. Then they begin to goes and starts to fight the Red Zeo Ranger and the Red Wild Force Ranger. Dragon got out his sword and all 3 Red Rangers got the swords out. Soon they got stuck together but the swords broke apart and started to fight again. "Alright let's see who really number one Red is."

Tim then fights the Red Mighty Morphin Rangers and the Red Light Speed Rescue Ranger. The Red Rangers get out there blasters and start to fire at Tim. But he ducks each of them with his flight skills. Then Tim looked at his opponents "Where did you guys come from? Were there other Morphers?"

Then Jake fights the Red Time force Ranger and Quantum Ranger. They were tearing him good since they came from the same team. Then Jake looks at them both "Why did I get you two?"

Jane is fighting the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger and Red Alien Ranger. "You guys maybe tough but you're not tough enough." They pulled out there swords and started to strike her.

Rose was dealing with the Red Turbo Ranger and Red Space Ranger. The Red Turbo Ranger was using his sword to cut her. As the Red space Ranger was trying to blast her. "I don't care if you're Red Rangers we can still beat you."

Mean while on Zedd's evil fortress. Zedd was watching the battle heat up. Then he turned around to see Paradox right behind him. "Good work Paradox. I have now my own army of Red Rangers."

Then Paradox stood up "Well Lord Zedd thanks to that mark the Red Ranger. I could summon them. You know I could have summoned more you know?"

This had startled Zedd "What do you mean Paradox?" Then Paradox smiled "Well the Demons eye came from the moon. You see and because of that I was able to summon them. But in there world it was 10 years ago when that mission happened.

So I only had enough power to summon them to this word and not the other 10."Then Zedd looked at him suspiciously "So in truth you got me some relics. No matter they may still be useful."

Then back at the docks. Flight Squad was almost finished from the number of attacks on them. As the Red Rangers were almost unfazed. Then Jane looked at the Red Rangers "Guys we have to retreat we can't beat them like this. There going to kill us." Then Dragon was thinking of what to do until Jake shouted "What the hell did they just put on them."

Six of the Red Rangers had put on there Battleiser. Then they shot at them Tim looked at Dragon and pushed him back "Dragon you got to continue for us."But before the Red Ranger could reply Flight Squad had been fired upon there was nothing left of them.

Back at Zedd's fortress Zedd had just seen it what had happened "They did it there gone yes I've won."

Meanwhile in the dungeon of the castle. Were the Rangers who saw there Red Ranger forms going battle with Flight Squad? They looked older but still couldn't believe what had happened. Aurico looked horrified at what they saw "I can't believe they did that." Then Carter nodded "What did they do with our morphers." Then T.J Replied "Last I remember we were just living retired lives. How come we here Andros you got any Idea?" Then Andros closed his eyes "I think we were summoned here." Then Leo got a little confused "What you mean?"

Then Wes spoke up "I think he says were in a completely new world." Then Jason sighed "So this is some kind off alternative universe. Makes sense a little so." Then Eric spoke up "So that was the Rangers of this world." Then Tommy sighed "And our Red Rangers destroyed them." This angered Cole "Who ever did this is going to pay."

Then Paradox came towards the cells "Now my dear Red ranger. You haven't even become to imagine the bigger picture."

Meanwhile back at Flight Squad base. Dragon came into the head room. He then sat at Jake's science chair "There gone all of them. And I couldn't do another thing to help them. Not one dam thing and now there dead."Then Dragon put his hands together. "What can I do I'm only one Ranger against 10 Red Rangers. I don't even stand a chance. I never did."Then Dragon had a flashback in his child hood.

He saw himself as a boy running to a car. But the car drove without him and he got left behind. He remembered the crying he Dragon got back to his present time and went to a deep think. "How can I stop them? Tim, Jake, Jane and Rose. You're all gone and it's my fault for not being a better leader."

Then Dragon got out of the chair and sat up. Then he saw the screen come up with Paradox "Ohh looks like the little birdie is upset to lose his friends. It makes me want to be sick."

Then Dragon got up to the screen "You summoned the other Rangers to kill my friends didn't you."

Then Paradox just sighed "Listen boy you have lost your friends. But what about the wielders' of the Red Rangers?"Then Paradox showed a baron waste land with the owners of the Red Rangers tied to crucifixes and have been injured and beaten Paradox went back to the screen "What will be your choice. Lets these off Red Rangers to die. Or come and battle the clone Red Rangers and let them smash you to bits. What's it going to be Red Ranger?"

Then Dragon looked at the screen. "I'm coming."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Flight Squad Vs Forever Red Part 2

Chapter 6 Flight Squad Vs Forever Red Part 2 I don't own Power Rangers or Super Sentei Jetman

Meanwhile at the wasteland were Paradox and his clones of Red Rangers were waiting next to the crucifix's that held there original Paradox heard a blast.

He saw Dragon walking towards him. Dragon had his uniform on. His face was a little beaten up. But he didn't care he wanted to save the Red Rangers from Paradox smiled "So it seems you have come at last. Red Ranger you look pathetic."Then Dragon looked towards Paradox "That may be true. But at least I have a reason Paradox what's yours?"

This angered Paradox "You're a foolish boy. Do you even know about the power's you're dealing with?" Then the Red Ranger clones came to Paradox's saw this "Listen kid get out of here. If you stay there going to kill you." Then Dragon shook his head."I'm not leaving you guys. I already have lost my team. I'm not ready to loose you." Then Dragon charged at the Red Ranger clones.

Then Paradox saw this and mused over it. "This child has a death wish. Go kill him show him that his colour is the enemy."

Then the Red Rangers nodded and ran to Dragon. Dragon tried to fight them but they were too powerful to beat. They kicked him punched him and almost completely destroyed had a torn vest a bloodied nose and a broken leg. Then he got up. This started to annoy Paradox "Why can't you simply die?" Then Dragon got up and looked at hisOpponents "I am the Red Ranger. It is my responsibility to these guys and to my team to beat you."

Then Paradox just laughed "You're a fool kill him." Then the Red Rangers got up there weapons and were about to fire until they got blasted. Then they returned to morpher's. Then Dragon saw the Red Ninja Storm Ranger, Crimson Thunder Ranger, Red Dino Thunder Ranger, Red SPD Ranger, Red Mystic Force Ranger, The Wolf Warrior, Red Operation Overdrive Ranger, Red Jungle Fury Ranger, Red Rpm Ranger and Red Samurai other Ranger was free. Then Jason came up to the Ranger's "How did you guys get here?"

Then they powered down. Shane spoke up "Well we were given a distress call at the space station so we came." Then Hunter spoke up "We found a device to bring us here so we took it." Then Conner spoke up "Then we found the Flight Squad Rangers." Then Jack spoke "So then we did what we do best." Then Nick spoke "We saved them." Then Leonbow spoke "Then we came here to help you beat them."

Then Mac went up to Dragon "You did a good job and don't worry your friends are safe." Then Casey spoke "There lucky to have you by there side." Then Scott spoke "So now let's show them what it means to be a Red Ranger." Then Jayden spoke "Lets show them Forever Red."

Then Paradox came up "Rangers. What 21 Red Rangers?" Then Paradox looked around him. "No matter I shall still get the last laugh." Then Paradox opened his arms and 9 Ninja Demons which represented the minion's of each Power Ranger team came and looked at there Paradox looked back at the Red Rangers "You really think you can take me on now?"

Then Cole looked at the army "Well I guess we are going to do this after 10 years." Then Tommy spoke up "Let's show them Red guys." Then the Power Ranger theme songs come with the different morphs.

"It's Morphin Time Tyrannosaurus!"

"It's Morphin Time Red Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"It's Morphin Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red!"

"Shift In a Turbo!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Light Speed Rescue!"

"Time for Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Wild Access!"

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm Ranger Form!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Magical Source Mystic Force!"

"Magical Source Mystic Force!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Jungle Fury Spirit Unleashed!"

"RPM Get in Gear!"

"Go Go Samurai!"

"Flight Squad Boost Power!"

Then Paradox saw all the morphed Red Rangers and was horrified to see what he was Dragon shouted to him "Listen no matter how many Power Ranger teams there are. No matter what there based on. You can always be sure that there will be a Red ranger to guide them."Then all the Red Rangers said in unison "POWER RANGERS FOREVER RED!"

Then Paradox showed a face with out fear. "I don't care how many Red Rangers there are going to be. I don't care if you are 21 Red Rangers. Hell I don't care if you were 21,000 Red Rangers. I will crush you all to pieces!"

Then Paradox took off his cape and showed his Wolf like body with Black armour on it. "Come and show me what you got!"Then the Red Rangers charged at Paradox with all there might.

Jason and Dragon were fighting Paradox head on. They were using there swords but Paradox wasn't going to give up that Jayden and Cole were fighting one of the Ninja demons. They combine Jayden's Flame sword with Cole's lion blaster. They then Disintegrated the Demon.

Conner and Tommy were fighting a Ninja Demon. Then Conner got out his staff and Tommy put his legs on it. Then Conner pushed Tommy to the air then Tommy got out his Star sword and slashed the Demon. Then Conner looked at his teacher "You look good in Red Doctor O."Then Aurico and Shane were fighting the own Ninja Demon. Thanks to there suit similarities they were able to use there swords and slash the Demon to pieces.

Then Hunter, Eric and Leonbow were fighting the Ninja Demon. Eric and Hunter put there Beetle Blaster and Q Blaster. Straight at the enemy then Leonbow used his magic to give them more power. Then they blew up the demon to parts. Then Casey were fighting a Ninja Demon. Casey combined his Red Tiger spirit with Wes's Sabres. Then Wes destroyed the Demon with the Tiger spirit coming out.

Mac and Andros combined there weapons and shot a mixed Operation Overdrive with In Space blast. They completely destroyed Jack and Carter used there guns to the fullest and blasted the Ninja Demon. Then Carter activated his Morpher to give him extra strength and punched the demon. He destroyed it.

Then Scott and T.J used there combine speed. To make electricity and created a rope made from electricity and tied it around the demon. Ultimately killing and Leo got out there Magic Staff and Quasar Sabre. Then unleashed fire and destroyed the Demon.

Then back to Dragon and Jason. They were both panting from getting tired of fighting Paradox. Then Jason got an idea "Everyone put your power into Dragon. He can then destroy Paradox."Then all the Red Rangers created a barrier of Red fire. Then it went into Dragon. Dragon felt the power of all the Red Rangers inside of him. Then Dragon jumped to the sky "FIRE BIRD X 20!"

Then dragon caused a fire bird that destroyed Paradox for good."Then all the Rangers saw a portal to there original world. Then they all ran until they heard a voice "I don't think so."Then Tommy stopped "Wait that sounded like." But he didn't have time to finish because a blast put only put 19 Red Rangers in. Then the portal closed before the last Red Ranger could get in.

Dragon got up and de morphed. Then He saw Cole. "Hey are you alright?"Then Cole got up from the ground "Yeah but I'm stuck here."

**To Be Continued**


	7. Clash for Friends

**I don't own Power Rangers**

**So sorry for not updating this fic for so long I needed to update some of my other fics. **

**Chapter 7: Clash for Friends**

Zedd was in his fortress holding a glass of wine. He was just mixing it without even looking at it.

"So Paradox failed in his ability to control the 10 Red Rangers. Then at the end of it all he got himself torn inter shreds by the ten Red Rangers that were captured by also ten other Red Rangers from the other world. Not to mention Flight Squad's Red Ranger."

Then he broke the glass and got up from his seat then walked around his hall in anger. "What is with that Ranger why does he get on my nerves so much. The other Rangers Blue, Black, Yellow and White they don't affect me in the same way only he does how come."

Then he went back to his seat and stared into the clouds. Wondering on what were the most diabolical plans he could come up with.

"Soon I will find something to do and break them with it."

Then he went back to sit on his thrown "All I need is the monster to it but who." Then he put his hands on his metal chin "I wonder if that bug left some remains after he was killed by the Fire."

Meanwhile in the command centre of the Flight Squad team. Rose and Jane were working around the clock. They were looking other for Dragon and the other Red ranger that was left behind.

Rose then banged her hand on the control pads "Were they? They couldn't have just disappeared into thin air that doesn't even make any sense at all."

Then Jane was still on the computer typing away trying to get a decent location. "Don't get into a fit we have to still keep on trying other wise we will loose too Red Rangers."

Then Rose then calmed down "I know but I'm just really worried Rose. What if something has happened to Dragon and the other Red Ranger and we don't know what."

Then Jane nodded "You know Dragon has just had an experience of a lifetime. He teamed up with 20 other Red Rangers from other worlds. I mean boy some of those Rangers came from the same team. I wonder how many other teams are there going to be in this world?"

This interested Rose "What do you mean by that Jane?"

"I mean that in this world were the first Power Ranger team. But in the future there might be more Ranger teams that are based on different types like Magic, Science or anything."

Then Rose smiled "Yeah that's true but there's one thing they should know." Then she put her thumbs up "Were always are going to be the best."

Then Jane smiled also "Yeah your right." Then her smile went down "But we still need to look for Dragon and the other Red Ranger. I hope Tim's doing okay."

Then Rose looked back to Jane with a wondering look "Hey speaking about Tim. Were do you think Jake is? I thought he would be taking shifts with Tim and us during the search."

Then Rose nodded "That was the plan but we got a call from the commander. Remember the Zords me Dragon, Tim and Jake used. Well the commander wants Jake to look into them to make them. I don't know how to put it better."

Then Rose huffed a little "Well I only regret that I was almost heat meat because of what that Demon almost did. I wish I could have used one of the Zords."

Then Jane responded "Don't worry I'm sure you will get your chance. I only hope that we won't need them for along time. Unless a threat like that happens again."

Meanwhile on the earth's island. Tim who had morphed into his Black Ranger suit was flying searching for Dragon and Cole. But he hadn't found them yet.

"Dam it were could they have gone to." Then he flew down to the ground of the battle site. "This were Dragon and the other Red Rangers thought that Demon Paradox but were did they go."

Then Tim looked around "Come on Dragon. Don't get lost on me know. I don't know what I do if something happened to you. If you died here then I would have failed you for not taking the responsibility of looking after you."

Then Tim heard a voice behind him "hey there you Black ranger." Then Tim turned around to see who it was. It was Cole but he had a bad leg. Also he was carrying a injured Dragon "Quick he needs your help."

Then Tim ran to them "Are you two hurt." Then Cole nodded "I only spawned my ankle. But Dragon he got beaten up by the Red Ranger clones really badly. He needs real medical attention."

Then Tim nodded "I understand don't worry I will get you both to the command centre."

Then they heard some weird laughing "That's if you do make it to the command centre." Then Tim looked around "Who are you show yourself."

Then they saw a Robot Demon. It had a big vacuum body its legs were made out of Nails its arms made put of metal bars and its heard was a tin can of beans.

"So you were the ones that defeated my Master Paradox. By the way I'm Dr Dox I was master Paradox's secret project. When he dies I automatically come and take out the ones that beat him."

Then Tim got out his Black sword "You will have to go throw me if you want to hurt them."

Then Cole got up "Not unless he has to grow through both of us. Listen my morpher has another power to give me one more morph in your world. It needs to charge when I get back to my world. So let me help you fight him."

Then Tim nodded "Okay just help me this once with your powers. Then I will take you both to the command centre were you will get the help you need."

Then Cole nodded "I can do that WILD ACCESS!" Then Cole morphed to the Red Wild Force Ranger.

Then Tim and Cole were fighting Dr Dox. But they needed some strength then Cole got his Lion Blaster. "I can use my remaining energy in the Lion Blaster and blow him away."

Then Tim nodded "Okay just be very careful you don't fry us."

Then Cole turned his Lion Blaster to full power "All right this is for Dragon Lion Blaster full power!"

Then he destroyed Dr Dox. Then Cole demorphed due to power loss.

Then Tim took Dragon and Cole to the command centre. Dragon was in the medical bay getting treatment.

Tim was looking through a window. Then Cole came with a bandaged leg. "So how is he Tim?"

"He just needs a couple of days. This was one of his first missions and he shown me more than enough to be a Red Ranger. I guess I just needed to motivate him so he could do it. But in the end it was you and the other Red Rangers from your world that did it."

Then Cole nodded "So what happens know?"

Then Tim looked at Cole "Well our resources can't find a way to send you to your world. So you'll have to stay with us until we can."

Then Cole nodded "I can do that. I will help you in any way I can." Then Tim smiled and shook Cole's hand.

Meanwhile in a dark science room were Jake was working on a computer. He got an phone call "Yes commander don't worry commander there are almost completely done."

Then Jake was nodding "Don't worry Dragon is safe Commander Zordon."

**TO** **Be Continued**

**Question: What does Wild Force and Flight Squad have in common?**

**Also I am planning on making completely new zords for Flight Squad. They want be the zords from Jetman. I plan on doing cooler original one. **

**Tell me if you have any ideas.**


	8. Opening for OC's

**Disclaimer I don't own Power Rangers**

**Opening for OC's**

Well for everyone who has helped me with reviewing Power Ranger's Flight Squad I would like to say thank you. So for a treat I'm opening for Oc's for a story arc in Flight squad.

First leave a review with your Oc's description and likes dislikes basically what you think is good about them.

Don't say which ranger colour they are. Sorry but I'm deciding what colour they are.

I'm leavening 5 places open review fast.

Also encase your wondering. The story arc is about King Mondo yeah an alternative version. Well please leave your reviews peace out.


	9. A Vision Of The Future

**I don't own Power Rangers or any of its products.**

**I don't own the following OC's, Ian Blue, Atria Morgan and Charlie Hill.**

**Ian Blue belongs to my best friend Pikatwig.**

**Atria Morgan belongs to my faithful Beta, Coin of Light and Darkness**

**Charlie Hill belongs to a good fellow Pr fan, who made some pretty sweet power rangers fics, jonesman2007**

**Now let's get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 9: A vision of the future**

In space in King Zedd's floating palace, the evil King was sleeping in his dismal, grey, throne room.  
>There he was having the nightmare of his life. All he was doing was putting his hand on his face, then down, then up. Inside his head the nightmare was spiraling out of control.<p>

King Zedd was dreaming, he was inside some red tunnel that looked like it was made of something red. King Zedd was looking around, "What is this place? Is this some kind of trick of the Rangers?" Then he touched the wall and realized what it was, he even muttered it to himself, "Blood." Then King Zedd to off his helmet but since he was looking the other way you couldn't really describe what he looked like. He started to drink all of the blood.

After he had finished his 'meal' he put his helmet back on his face and he continued forward. As he did so someone he did not expect to see appeared in front of him.

It was the Red Flight Squad Ranger and he was holding some kind of sword. The sword's hilt was gold and the blade was crimson, blood-red and it had a silver Z in the middle.

King Zedd was struggling to understand what he was seeing, "How did you get that Sword? I left it back home when I took the Z staff! How do you have the Z sword? I left it with Zen Aku! TELL ME HOW YOU WERE ABLE TO GET IT! I DEMAND TO KNOW HOW YOU GOT IT!"

Dragon moved forward to King Zedd saying one line over and over again, "You took her away from me for power, you took her away from me for power, you took her away from me for power. This Dream of Dragon continued saying that one line to Zedd.

Then Zedd got angry, "So what, she was just a useless woman. She was always in my way to getting power that I needed to become the demon king, so I don't regret taking her life. In fact, I'm overjoyed that Rita is dead." Then Dream Dragon got the Sword high enough for Zedd to see it. Then with one quick slash it was all over for the evil king. If only life was that simple.

King Zedd awoke back in his chamber. He looked around to see if Dragon was any were to be seen. Lucky for him he couldn't see him. Then King Zedd got up, "It was only just a dream, it was only just a dream. It was only just a dream THAT COULD SOON TURN INTO REALITY!"

Then King Zedd blasted his floor "HOW DID THAT LITTLE FREAK FIND THAT SWORD? SO WHAT IF IT WAS JUST A DREAM! THE DAY I GOT INTO THIS POWER I NEVER WOULD TAKE THINGS LIGHTLY EVER AGAIN! I AM KING ZEDD! THE KING OF ALL THE DAMN DEMONS!"

He then calmed down, "I have to know more about my future. I need to go to the room." Zedd went to a door and pressed a button. He opened a door that opened to a spiral staircase, which lead to the top of a tower.

He stopped he saw a door and then he went on to open it when he got in he saw a room of smoke and fog and he went into it, "This is the room of myth. I created it so it could show me one part of my future. The down side is it can only be used once."

As King Zedd was going farther into the room he shouted, "ROOM OF MYTH! SHOW ME A PIECE OF MY FUTURE! SHOW ME WHAT IS GOING TO COME OR WHAT SHALL COME IN THE NOW AND THEN!"

Zedd turned around and saw three figures; Zedd was shocked to see who it was.

The figure was in a ranger suit. He had a Griffin's helmet with a black screen on it and a silver mouth. His entire suit was red with white gloves and there was a Black Book symbol on his chest and white boots. His arms had black lining on them.

The figure that was next to him was in a yellow suit and was also a male. He wore yellow spandex with white gloves and black points on the top of his arms and had a helmet was like a yellow Wolf also had the same book symbol on his chest.

Then the third and last figure was a girl in the blue suit. She had a blue helmet that looked like a unicorn. She also had black points on the top of her arms and white gloves with the book symbol on her chest. She also wore the traditional girl ranger skirt.

Then Zedd was looking at the three figures in fear, "Who the hell are you?"

Then the Red Ranger spoke "WITH THE FIRE OF THE GRIFFIN, I'M THE RED FAIRYTALE FORCE RANGER!"

Then the Blue Ranger spoke "WITH THE HOPE OF THE UNICORN, I'M THE BLUE FAIRYTALE FORCE RANGER!"

Then the Yellow Ranger spoke "WITH THE NIGHT OF THE WEREWOLF, I'M THE YELLOW FAIRYTALE FORCE RANGER!"

Then Zedd spoke "Where do you three come from?"

Then the Red Ranger spoke, "We're from the world Talopia, we're its protectors!"

Then King Zedd was thinking of a plan, an evil plan but first he had to see what these Rangers strength was. "So, show me your power, Fairytale Rangers!"

The Red Ranger took out a staff that looked like a Griffin.

The Blue Ranger took out a bow that looked like a Unicorn.

The Yellow Ranger to out some metal boxing gloves that looked like metal claws.

Then the Red Ranger spoke, "Time to combine! Fairytale Force Heart Spear!"

The Spear went into the bow and the metal claws were attached to it. Then the Blue and Yellow Ranger bent down to be with the Red Ranger.

The spear then locked on Zedd. Then Red Ranger shouted, "FIRE!"

Zedd put his hands up in defense from the attack but when he put them down the Rangers were gone.

Zedd left the room and as he did, the door vanished. Zedd was taking his flying castle to a new location; he knew that these rangers would rise against him when he defeated the Flight Squad Rangers. So he knew what he must do. He must go to this world where these Rangers were and destroy anything that could make them exist.

Little did he know that they would exist because of this attack.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Here are the OC's that were rangers in this fic.**

**Ian Blue = Red Fairy-tale Force ranger**

**Atria Morgan = Blue Fairy-tale Force ranger**

**Charlie Hill = Yellow Fairy-tale Force ranger**

**Till next time. The reason Fairy Tale force made an appearance was because I was inspired by the famous Japanese Power Ranger Super Sentei. When they did a team up of some kind they would have an appearance of the next team. So that is why I did it in Flight Squad. Also the reason I made Fairy Tale force was because I was inspired by the TV shoe on CBS Once Upon A Time. It got me thinking of fairy tales and that's why I did it.**

**Thanks for the OC's, catch you later.**

**Also what do you think of King Zedd being a cannibal?**

**Also here is the theme song made by Coin of Light and Darkness, hope you enjoy.**

**Power Rangers! Fairytale Force!  
>Open the book<br>Turn the pages  
>Let your imagination run wild<strong>

**Darkness is taking over  
>The Happy ending's gone<br>It's time to fight, for what is right  
>That's why we sing this song!<strong>

**Ian! Dragon!  
>Atria! Unicorn!<br>Charlie! Werewolf!  
>Tim! Knight!<br>Dragon! King!  
>We're the Power Rangers Fairytale Force!<strong>

**Power Rangers! Fairytale Force!  
>Open the book<br>Turn the pages  
>Let your imagination run wild<strong>

**Protect Princess Jewel!  
>Hearts are mended<br>Love is found  
>And life is defended<strong>

**Power Rangers! Fairytale Force!  
>Open the book<br>Turn the pages  
>Let your imagination run wild<strong>

**Power Rangers! Fairytale Force!**


	10. The Coucil of Z

**Every one before I continue I'm so sorry for not updating seriously I'm just been tired lately really tired. Well here is the next chapter.**

**On the previous chapter we found out Cole became the Gold Ranger of Flight squad. The reason I choose Cole was because he's my favoured Red Ranger. Also we found out that King Zedd was actually Dragon's father. You know what that means in this world Thrax is a good guy. Also since this is the 20****th**** anniversary just like my Good friend Jonasman2007 mentioned were going to have some character's here.**

**I don't Own Power rangers**

**Chapter 11 the Council of Z**

On King Zedd's floating dark castle. The evil demon king was thinking.

After 16 years he had finally found his son the heir of the demons Prince Thrax. But he didn't want him for just to be his heir. There was even another dark reason.

King Zedd the walked to the Balcony looking at the earth "So the Flight Squad Rangers finally know of my existence and that I am the reason why the earth is being attacked by the demons."

"But that Bitch Rita and her family just had to let Thrax grow up with the apes. Good thing I took care of that King in the 2 months I was away".

King Zedd was correct because ever since he saw the vision he attacked the home world were the 3 rangers he saw in his vision. He went to war with Tapia a world full of mystery and strangeness. Nothing made sense there. He found out that the king of that world was the one responsible for making him loose his heir. So a little torturing got him to say the Red Rangers name.

King Zedd needed the Heir for many reasons and it wasn't just so he could replace him on the thrown. There was another reason.

King Zedd looked into the sky "The Council of Z."

_17 Years ago._

There was a black chamber on the floor was a capital Z. Around it was 5 gold seats with 5 members each on them. One seat had King Zedd while the others had different incarnations of him.

Each of these Zedd's was called from different dimensions. One seat had a red version of Zedd the difference was that he didn't have a cape that was Lord Zedd, another had a purple Zedd only instead of a top with a Z on it he had two horns with a Z on either side, This was Captain Zedd. Another incarnation was a white Zedd only the silver pats on the skeleton were black and he wore Z armour, this was Reversal Zedd. The last incarnation was black skin like King Zedd wore a helmet similar to Captain Zedd but had a kilt on him, this was Chaos Zedd.

Then the 5 Zedd's put their staffs' up and started to recite their oath "By Darkness by Hatred by Death we come here on this day so that we may find a way to destroy the light that blinds us."

Then they put their staff's down. Then Captain Zedd looked at Lord Zedd "So I hear Lord that you have finally found a way to get rid of the Power Rangers from your universe. Something to do with Final Countdown?"

Then Lord Zedd chuckled "Yes by teaming up with many other evils I will conquer with Dark Spector. I have the Gold Zeo Ranger, Alien Rangers and Phantom Ranger with Blue Stentorian at my knees. This will be the final stroke for me to win the war."

Then King Zedd just puffed.

Lord Zedd looked at him "What's the matter King jealous that I am going to conquer a planet."

King Zedd looked at him then started to laugh "You are so weak you know that and a liar."

Lord Zedd grabbed his staff "How dare you explain how I am weak."

King Zedd then used his magic to show a map with all the planets of the universe. 31 of them were marked X "You see that I have conquered easily each of these planets by, myself no need of assistance or any kind of help. While it took you let's say 5 years to conquer yours from the same enemies you face what are joke."

Then Lord Zedd grabbed his staff more "Fine I admit I had trouble but why did you call me a Liar!"

"I called you that because that is who you are. I spoke to Dark Spector he told me that he had chosen a woman known as Asdromada to lead the forces. He even asked me take your place. Hell even wanted me to kill you for being weak."

Lord Zedd then looked like he had just been turned to stone. King Zedd turned to him "Don't worry consider it charity that I let your live and continue your position in your world."

Then Reversal Zedd spoke "So how are we going to continue the plan to get the universe in our reaches."

Chaos Zedd spoke "We need a way to control the light as well as the Darkness. What do you presume King?"

Then King Zedd was thinking "We need one who has our blood in him but isn't us."

_Present _

King Zedd then banged on the floor with his staff "That idiot Lord what was he thinking why he had to be dammed redeemed with that bitch of his. It ruined all our plans"

_16 years ago_

The Zedd's been on their seats but were missing Lord Zedd his seat was empty.

Chaos Zedd banged his chair "That fool Lord without him the Z circle is incomplete."

King raised his arm "Do not fear my ally's even though he is gone I would have killed him myself."

Then Captain Zedd started to laugh "You cannot be serous King. Even though none of us actually liked him we couldn't kill him without finding a replacement."

Then King Zedd put his hand up "That is where you are wrong my friends I have found a replacement."

This startled all the members; Reversal Zedd was the first to speak "Are you serious! Who!"

King Zedd looked at each of them "I have found a member who was born of pure darkness and pure light. The thing we need to control the multiverse at last. But the mother and stepfather were able to make me loose him. So now I shall bid you farewell until I can find him."

_Present_

"Soon my ally's we shall finally be able to conquer the multiverse we just need him. Dragon may be able to show a heart of light but he is my son. He also is part demon he has a part of darkness."

Meanwhile at the Flight Squad station Jake and Jane were fixing a giant blue machine that had a birds head but with silver wings.

Jane looked at Jake "Do you think the unity zord will be able to help us?"

Jake nodded "After we combined the zord's from our battle with Soroto we should be able to launch a full scale attack at King Zedd's castle ending him for good."

Jane looked down "So how did you take learning that the person we have been tracking down for months is actually our leader's father?"

Jake closed his eyes "I don't know what tricks the Zedd showed Dragon but as far as I am concerned Dragon is our friend and leader. We are not going to let him down."

The doors opened to show Tim and Cole come in. Cole got a flight squad uniform it was black with a golden bird symbol and the back with a gold t shirt with black trousers and gold shoes.

Cole looked at the Zord "Whoa that is awesome can't wait to try it out."

Jake nodded "You see Cole after the info you gave us on the megazords we were able to find a way to synchronise our zord's and make them into one giant Zord that can become a megazords by itself. We baptise it Unity Zord."

Tim smiled "This is going to be awesome can't wait to use it for action."

Cole smiled "We should probably get Dragon and Rose we might need to go soon."

The other looked curios, Jane decided to break the silence and ask the question "Why Cole?"

Cole sighed "You see King Zedd is worse than my worlds Zedd. He is sneaky and is able to hide himself from almost everyone. We need to fight him now or else were screwed."

The others nodded

Meanwhile in Dragon's room. Rose woke up from bed she was wearing a tanned blouse with white underwear. She saw Dragon looking at the sky only wearing the trousers from his uniform.

She walked to him and put his hands around him and kissed him on the ear "Good morning fire head."

Dragon nodded "Good morning Rose. Last night was wonderful."

Rose nodded but then looked at Dragon worried "Dragon is something the matter it's been a weak since Cole saved you from."

Dragon finished her sentence "My father."

Rose looked sorry for Dragon "Dragon I don't know what happened to your parents. But you must know that they loved you."

Dragon turned to her "The people I saw in that vision weren't my family they were Thrax's family. My names Dragon Strife I was born alone I don't have any relatives except my salve."

Rose then got her hands on his face "Listen after all this is done we can go away together any were you want so long as your with me." Dragon nodded and smiled.

Then all of a sudden his morpher went off. The voice was Tim "Dragon get Rose to the engine room were going to launch our final attack at King Zedd."

Dragon closed his eyes "Roger Tim."

Dragon and Rose got changed. As they were walking Dragon felt each footstep with worry. Ever since his last encounter with King Zedd he had been absolute secretly terrified seeing him again.

Dragon then felt a little pain in his heart but then it started to get more. Dragon collapsed until he fell to the floor.

Rose looked at Dragon with fear and bent down to help him. But then for a quick instant she saw Dragon eyes yellow with his pupils looking like Z's.

They eventually returned to his normal brown eyes. They the saw the room going dark as something came out of Dragon shadow. It was wearing the flight squad ranger uniform only the suit was purple with black.

Dragon got up "what is that?"

Rose replied "I don't know but all I know it's a danger."

They both nodded "FLIGHT SQUAD BOOST POWER!"

They morphed to the Red flight Squad ranger and white flight squad ranger.

They started to attack the anti-flight squad ranger. But was pulling a fight of its own. Its wings were bat wings instead of the normal bird wing. It flew to strike them at all ends.

It then got out a black sword were the black was some kind of diamond purple it strike them both. It continued till they fell on the floor.

Rose got up struggling though to do so. She looked at Dragon "Dragon how are we going to beat that thing?"

Dragon was clutching his fits. Inside his helmet he closed his brown eyes they opened only to shoe yellow ones with Z pupils. He then grabbed Roses sword and his own.

Rose gasped at the energy was going through Dragon he then jumped and there was black electric energy coming out of him. With one strike from each sword he destroyed the Anti-Flight Squad Ranger.

The darkness around them faded and they both DE morphed. Rose went to Dragon whose eyes had returned back to normal. "Dragon what happed."

Dragon clutched his hands "I don't know. All of a sudden I just wanted to kill that thing whatever it was. I just got some kind of hunger for death."

Rose was about to reply until her morpher went off. It was Jake "Are you two okay? On the computer detected massive negative energy in your point of the area."

Dragon replied "it's okay Jake nothing happened."

As Dragon was walking Rose grabbed his hands with a worried look. Dragon simply smiled as they walk to the hanger bay.

**TO BE CONTINED**

**Warning all fans. Next chapter will be the first of the final chapters.**


	11. SOPA warning reaad at once

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.

It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.

Some of you will likely claim bullshit, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.

America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)

It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA


End file.
